Juggalo (5e Class)
The Juggalo A small party of heroes fights a large titan, barely able to scratch it, with a clown-like warrior nearby, in a relaxed state. Carnival music begins to softly fill the air, as the warrior's pupils turn to feral slits, as they make a massive leap into the air, and with two clubs, decapitate the titan in a single blow. The party tries to thank the Juggalo, but he is already in a daze once more, readying his strength for another deathblow. Juggalos are essentially a combination of a drug addict, clowns, berserkers, and chaos, all rolled into a small, medium, or large package. They are devout worshippers of clowns, chaos, and, more specifically, the Embodiment of Chaos, Presto. They are a patient group, preparing their strikes beforehand, to strike harder than they could normally, unleashing a single deathblow on some enemies that could take hours to destroy, from their coma-like stasis. Masters of bludgeoning, they are a force to be feared, especially if they claim the Dark Carnival is around the corner... Playing a Juggalo As a Juggalo, you will have to be a very patient player to make the most of your abilities, and will not be the most reasonable out of your group. They are generally filled with some sort of mental disorder, insanity, or are addicted to some sort of substance to keep themselves from snapping, which may cause your teammates to think of you as a liability, when the reverse is truth. Quick Build You can make a Juggalo quickly by following these suggestions. First, make your highest stat Strength, followed by Constitution or Intellect. Second, choose either the Criminal or Entertainer background, depending on which would fit your character more. Third, choose two bludgeoning weapons, an entertainer's pack, and Painter's Supplies. Creating a Juggalo Requirements Alignment: A Lawful Juggalo is like a quiet Italian: You won't see one. Chaotic. Starting Age: Most people that become Juggalos become them due to peer pressure, or to be accepted, so between young and moderate age. Race: As Juggalos are more chaotic, and influenced by society, they are more typically either races that have an integrated society, or a race that is outcast from a society. Class Features As a Juggalo you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Juggalo level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Juggalo level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Medium and Light armor. Weapons: Simple and any Bludgeoning Weapons. Tools: One Painter's Supplies or Musical Instrument. Saving Throws: Constitution, Strength Skills: Choose 2 from Athletics, Intimidation, Deception, Persuasion, Performance. No matter your options, you also have proficiency in Religion. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') 2 Clubs or (''b) Warhammer * (a'') a Painter's Supplies or (''b) a Musical Instrument * (a'') Scale Mail or (''b) Studded Leather * 8d4 (24) gold Table: The Juggalo Proficiency Bonus Features 1. +2 Bludgeoning Mastery, Critical Insight 2. +2 Painted Distraction 3. +2 Juggulation Half 4. +2 Ability Score Improvement 5. +3 Terrifying Patience 6. +3 Juggulation Path Feature 7. +3 Dual Wield 8. +3 Ability Score Improvement, Improved Critical Insight 9. +4 Reversed Fortune, Regenerating Patience 10. +4 Juggulation Path Feature 11. +4 Divine Incomprehensibility 12. +4 Ability Score Improvement 13. +5 Juggalo's Gift 14. +5 Juggulation Path Feature 15. +5 The Carnival Within 16. +5 Ability Score Improvement, Improved Critical Insight 17. +6 Greater Potential 18. +6 Juggalo's Blood 19. +6 Ability Score Improvement 20. +6 The Dark Carnival * Spells and Whatnot Bludgeoning Mastery At 1st level, due to your mastery of bludgeoning, you add twice your proficiency bonus to damage rolls with bludgeoning weapons. (e.g. if you attack with a club and have +2 proficiency, you'd add +4) Critical Insight At 1st level, due to your sheer strength and knowledge of weakpoints, you add +1 to your crit range. (e.g. instead of the regular 20, it'd be 19-20.) At 8th level, this increases by +1 again, and at level 16, once more. Painted Distraction Beginning at 2nd level, using either paint, or a paint substitute (e.g. blood from a goblin you just killed), you can paint a moving picture on the wall. Any enemy who sees it must succeed in a DC 8 + your profiency bonus Wisdom (Perception) roll, or be stunned for one turn, being amazed by the moving picture. You can use this 1/2 your level + your Strength modifier times per long rest. Juggulation Half At 3rd level, you must choose a Juggulation Half of Presto to worship, which is listed at the bottom of this page. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Terrifying Patience At 5th level, you can choose to skip your turn, to make your next attack or spell within the next hour do 150% damage. This effect stacks up to a cap of 200%. You can use this your level + your Constitution modifier times per short rest. Dual Wield Starting at 7th level, you can now add your proficiency bonus to both weapons, if you are wielding two. Reversed Fortune Beginning at 9th level, once per long rest, you can choose to flip the results of any roll, either yours or someone else's. (e.g. if someone rolls an 12 you can make it a 9, you roll a 1 you can make it a 20.) Regenerating Patience Starting at 9th level, when waiting using Terrifying Patience, you heal d(1/2 your level) health per turn. Divine Incomprehensibility Starting at 11th level, you can channel your god, Presto, to unleash either two knives or two cards, depending on if your Juggulation path is Subjugglator or Magician, respectively. This hits one enemy for 2d(your religion modifier) + your proficiency bonus, or two enemies for 1d(your religion modifier) + your proficiency bonus magic damage. You may use this your Religion modifier times per long rest. Juggalo's Gift Starting at 13th level, you may attempt to spread your gift of Juggulation to any creature with an intellect of 6 or higher. The target must make a Wisdom (Insight) save against your Charisma (Persuasion) save. If they fail, then they permanently (until removed by anything that can remove a curse) receive 1 Juggalo Counter, unless they got a 1 or you a 20, in which case they receive 2. On the insanely low likelihood they get a 1 AND you get a 20, they are instantly given 3 Juggalo Counters. If they gain a total of 3 Juggalo Counters, their class is changed to Juggalo, their alignment to Chaotic, and if their stats are too low to multiclass into Juggalo, then they are increased to be enough. You can use this 3 times per long rest. You can not use this if you can't communicate in any way. either voice, sign language, or something else. ''' '''The Carnival Within Starting at 15th level, you can play carnival music in anyone's head. If it is anyone that isn't a juggalo, they get disadvantage on their next roll that would require some sort of focus. (e.g. attack rolls, listening rolls, but not a roll related to touch or moving.) If they are a juggalo, they get advantage on their next roll that would require some sort of focus. You can use this 1/4 your level + your Religion modifier times per long rest. Greater Potential At 17th level, the damage cap for your Terrifying Patience increases to 300%. Half of your Religion modifier is added to all of your attacks and features, including ones that already use it. Juggalo's Blood At 18th level, you are now almost fully considered a Juggalo. Your skin is now permanently painted like a Juggalo, your blood is purple, and you now have a 5% (10% if dual wielding) chance to stun an enemy until the end of their next turn on hit. Additionally, your long rest time is now halved (e.g. if you are an elf and have a long rest of only 4 hours, it is now 2 hours.) T h e D a r k C a r n i v a l At 20th level, you've become a full-on Juggalo. Once per two weeks, you can invoke the Dark Carnival itself, blaring your Carnival music so loud that every creature in a 60 ft. radius is deafened for 5 minutes. During those 5 minutes, you are twice the size you were before (e.g. 5 ft. would go to 10 ft.), your strength is doubled, and you are immune to any status ailments (e.g. charm, poison). After this wears off, you are too exhausted to move for 1d4 hours. Path of the Subjugglator To some Juggalos, Harlequin is considered the superior side of Presto. These Juggalos are closer to Barbarians, Berserkers, and other warriors. They usually wear darker colored outfits, and knives. Subjugglator's Calling Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you gain the ability to use a single Rage, like a Barbarian. Additionally, if you didn't have it before, you now have proficiency with knives and daggers. (though not the x2 proficiency you get with bludgeoning weapons) Exerting Force Beginning at 6th level, whenever you get a critical hit, you also add your level to the damage. (This is multiplied by waiting, but not the crit modifier.) Laughing Whirlwind Beginning at 10th level, you can, 1/4th your level times per long rest, attack a target 6 times. Each hit has a 50% chance to miss, but each of them do full damage. Clowns Never Die Starting at 14th level, when you take damage that would drop you to 0 hp, roll a d(constitution score). If above 10, you live at 1 hp. You can use this once per long rest. Path of the Magician To some Juggalos, Mannequin is considered the superior side of Presto. Ones who believe in this philosophy are closer to Warlocks, Wizards, and other magic users. Magician's Expertise Starting when you choose this path at 3rd level, you can throw any weapon you like, with no penalties, and it will do the damage a regular hit with it would do. Additionally, your attacks are considered magical damage (they still receive the bonus to prof if they were originally bludgeoning damage.). Paper Skin Beginning at 6th level, 1/2 your level times per long rest, you can fold yourself up like paper. You can use this to travel distances, like a paper airplane, or fit into tight spaces. Borrow Strength Beginning at 10th level, you can, 1/2th your level times per long rest, add a target's ability modifier to your next attack or feature. You can do this on multiple targets, as long as they aren't the same. If you borrow a negative modifier, change it to a positive. Royal Flush Starting at 14th level, you can, once per long rest, throw an AC ignoring card at a target. (still roll the attack roll: a 1 means a failure anyways and a 20 means a crit.) You add half of all of your ability scores, not modifiers, to this attack. If you've borrowed strength, you add those modifiers, too. You also add your proficiency bonus, and Religion bonus. Multiclassing Juggalos are unique in the fact that they are a specific mindset, a consuming one: There's no requirements for multiclassing into a Juggalo, but once you have, either by force from Juggalo's Gift, or by choice, you can not change class unless by force. It's highly unrecommended to multiclass into Juggalo, as it means you will not be able to receive the insane power that is The Dark Carnival.Category:Hall of Shame